


Gonna Miss Your Hair

by ihavealotofwords



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hair Kink, He Really Loves Peter's, M/M, Prompt Fill, Wade Misses His Hair, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavealotofwords/pseuds/ihavealotofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was barely noticeable at first. Once he did notice, Peter just thought it was Wade being his weird self. After a (sorely needed) haircut, however, it all comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Miss Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [filled](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/post/64868493021/spideypool-wade-really-loves-peters-hair-and-misses) over at [my tumblr](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/) :
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> spideypool: Wade really loves Peter's hair and misses his own blonde one.

It was barely noticeable at first. Wade would bury his face in Peter’s hair when they snuggled up on the couch to watch a movie, chuckling warm puffs of air against his scalp when something stupid happened on screen. When Peter returned home from patrolling and pulled his Spider Man mask off, Wade would laugh at the way his hair would stick up and run his fingers through the messy mop fondly. If Peter did something that Wade found adorable, he would ruffle Peter’s hair and call him baby boy. When they kissed, mouths meshed together, desperately touching and feeling and attempting to pull clothes off without breaking contact so they could… well. The entire time, long, sure fingers would be gripping and tugging every strand they could reach.

Ok, so maybe Peter should have seen it sooner. But, to be honest, in all of those situations he was rather occupied with something else. ‘Something else’ that had been looking at him in slight betrayal ever since he had stepped in the door.

“What?” Peter demanded defensively.

Wade shrugged. “Didn’t know you were going to get your hair cut,” he commented, glaring at Peter’s head like it had personally offended him. Knowing Wade, it might have.

Peter self-consciously ran a hand through his hair. “It was getting too long. I could barely get the mask on.”

Wade huffed and crossed his arms, turning over so his face was buried in the couch cushion. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Wade, what’s wrong?” Peter dropped his coat and crossed over to the couch. He rolled Wade over and crawled on top of him. He had long since discovered that it was easier to get information out of Wade if he was straddling the Merc’s hips. Wade shrugged, awkwardly considering that he was pressed against the couch by Peter’s weight, and smiled though it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Nothing. Just… gonna miss your hair, is all.”

Peter blinked in confusion. “What? Wade, it’s going to grow back. And it’s not all gone.” He reached up and tugged on a lock of hair to demonstrate. Wade’s hand followed Peter’s, burying in his hair as well.

“I know. It’s just… one of those things.”

Peter knew about those things. Those things were the ones that Wade had developed over the years, eccentric already and driven even more so by pain and some degree of insanity that Peter knew was hid beneath the surface. Though that had gotten better after Wade met Peter, those things, those pet peeves and obsessions, were still present.

“You have a thing against haircuts?”

Wade snorted. “No. I just….” He pulled Peter down by a gentle but insistent hand tugging on his hair. “I never thought I’d miss it so much.”

Understanding hit Peter and his eyes flickered up to Wade’s head. It had taken forever for him to get comfortable taking off his mask around Peter, but now he usually didn’t have much trouble with it. Peter leaned up, kissing Wade’s forehead gently.

“You miss your hair,” Peter murmured. It wasn’t a question. Wade looked up at him, with that vulnerable expression that made Peter want to wrap him up and never let him go.

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

“Is… is that why you’re always touching mine?”

Wade frowned. “No. I mean, I do miss my hair, but I love yours.”

Peter smiled, tilting his head down to give Wade a short kiss. “Well, you’re in luck,” he said with a grin.

“Why’s that?’

Peter slid down to kiss Wade’s neck. He turned his head, so his hair rubbed against Wade’s jaw. Wade inhaled sharply.

“Now my hair is really soft.”

Wade chuckled, sliding a hand up Peter’s back, the heavy drag making Peter shiver pleasantly, to bury his hand in the soft locks. “I guess you’re right,” Wade said, tugging lightly. Peter grinned.


End file.
